


Pure and Awkward

by Hoodoo



Series: A Sin and A Virtue [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comic, Inept, Kissing, M/M, Sweet/Hot, artwork, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Kissing can be hard





	Pure and Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [dorklyevil](https://dorklyevil.tumblr.com/) for creating Virtue Ricks to counter the Sin Ricks from the Pocket Mortys game, and for being both an amazing artist and even more amazing human being.

He’d gotten more used to touching. His calloused and sharped-tipped fingers needed lessons on how to caress gently; he was getting better. He also allowed and grew more comfortable with Kindness placing a hand on him; on his elbow for guidance while they were walking, or the occasional soft weave of fingers between fingers, or a hand high on his chest when they were standing face to face.

His heart tended to beat a little faster when Kindness’s palm was pressed over it. It would be easy to attribute it to a general quick heart rate, but having a naturally fast pulse didn’t explain what felt like skipped beats. 

Wrath had kissed Kindness’s eyelids, true, but when the Virtue Rick had surprised him with a peck on the cheek later, he didn’t know what to do. He’d left the vicinity immediately with a growl, not understanding why he was suddenly flushed.

Then, days later, when he’d sought out his friend again, Kindness hadn’t tried to kiss him at all, and that was even more confusing. 

Eventually, however, through trial and error and some difficult discussions—difficult in both subject matter and the way Wrath tended to handle everything, which was loudly—they came to the tentative conclusion that they liked spending time with each other, that Wrath had come to enjoy Kindness’s feather-light caresses, and maybe, just maybe, a little more physical contact would be okay too.

But kissing! Kissing was his downfall, his bane, his shame. He’d never thought about it before! Wrath had never considered using his mouth for anything that wasn’t actively biting someone in the heat of a fight. He never once thought that it was something he should have daydreamed about, or practiced. 

It was only when, after another inept showing—Kindness actually pulled back with a small cry, holding a hand to his lip—he knew he was hopeless. Wrath saw the bright red smear of blood on Kindness’s fingers and ducked his head, immediately stumbling over an apology and wracking his brain to come up with a way to escape because he was horrible, Kindness didn’t need to put up with someone like him, he never meant to hurt him but that was all he did—

Kindness must have sensed he was ready to cut and run, because he grabbed his shoulders. The move startled him and automatically he snarled a warning before catching himself. Kindness loosened his grip by sliding his hands to his. He held onto him more gently.

“Wrath,” the Virtue Rick began, and he knew this was the end of his stupid idea of a budding relationship.

He tensed for the next words, preparing to steel himself for whatever was next. It wouldn’t be mean, of course; Kindness was never that. It would be courteous and benevolent. The words of rejection would still sting, however. To comfort himself, Wrath vowed silently to never to try and get close to someone again.

“Wrath,” Kindness repeated, and that hurt. It hurt because he liked to hear his name formed by his mouth. It hurt because it wouldn’t be much longer that he would have that chance. “You haven’t done much kissing, have you?”

The words would have been harsh. Cruel, even, from someone else. But the tone was light and—dare he guess?—teasing. Confused, Wrath looked up at the man sitting beside him.

Kindness was smiling at him. Not maliciously, not sarcastically; just a small lifting of the corners of his mouth. 

With a dry throat, he whispered, “No.”

Kindness released one of his hands and lifted his to reach forward, estimating where Wrath’s head would be. Wrath held very still and Kindness’s fingers pushed through his hair. “No experience at all?”

What was he supposed to say to that? Of course he’d never had experience with intimate contact! He was fucking _Wrath!_ The epitome of anger and physical violence! His experience with touching other people ended with someone being bruised, bloody, and broken. Usually it was the other person. Sometimes it was him. Up until recently, he’d never even known he could lay hands on another being without causing bodily harm.

So now that he had the opportunity to actually kiss, he’d discovered he was incompetent. He’d gone with what he thought was normal, with what he thought someone would expect. What he managed to do, however, was aggressive and demanding. His tongue was too hard, his lips too insistent, his teeth too sharp. The blood on Kindness’s lip was proof he was unable to be gentle and sweet, even if he wanted to. It was just another example of how worthless he was—

“Wrath, let’s try this,” Kindness said.

It dawned on him that he hadn’t answered the question. He still felt like he should apologize again and leave, but one hand was still in Kindness’s grip and he didn’t think wrenching himself violently away from him was the best choice of action—

Kindness scooted closer on the bench and leaned forward to brush his lips on Wrath’s mouth.

Gently.

Wrath was conflicted; from what he’d seen others do he should press into it, push his tongue between his lips, but Kindness hadn’t done more than keep his mouth soft against his.

Even though there was varying pressure as he moved ever-so-slightly against him, the kiss didn’t change into something demanding or heavy. When Kindness pulled back a moment later, however, Wrath was out of breath.

Before he could comment on it, Kindness kissed him again.

Same as before. Gentle. Smooth. Wrath wanted to watch, wanted to keep his eyes open, but his lids seemed heavy and slid shut of their own accord, as if to protect him from too many senses overwhelming him at one time. When he felt a moderate, wet pressure against his lips, his jaw automatically loosened. Kindness’s tongue was velvet and his responded with tender touches as well. A faint metallic copper taste that accompanied it reminded him of what he’d done, but Kindness didn’t act like he was in pain.

They continued for a serene bit more, then Wrath needed more air and ended the kiss.

Kindness stayed close for a moment, eyes still closed, and a smile ghosting over his face. Wrath tried to wrap his head around how it could be, versus how it had always been.

“That was …” He wanted to convey the feeling, but no word he knew even came close.

Kindness laughed, softly. “You don’t need to try and describe it. I was there too.”

Wrath chuckled too, not taking offense to the tease. He would ask, sometime, about demanding kisses, about the ones that left them gasping deeply for breath, about the ones that were desperate and needy and couldn’t come quick enough. About if Kindness ever liked them, or if they were just something he had thought was typical, but weren’t normal.

He’d ask him sometime. Later. Right now he wanted to kiss Kindness again, and again, and learn more ways to please him.

_fin._


End file.
